vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantomesque/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :THE HOLLOW: When you die, so too does your entire sireline. :KLAUS: The Hollow has Elijah, so we find this thing and its acolytes, we slaughter the lot of them. :MARCEL: One of those bodies would be Sofya, and I'm not willing to stand by and watch someone that I care about become more Mikaelson collateral damage. :MARCEL: I will find a way to save her from The Hollow's infection. :FREYA: If Elijah is going to die one way or another, then I can try placing his soul inside the pendant. :HAYLEY: Try, what do you mean try? :FREYA: Well, there's a chance he won't survive the process. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasi animam suam. :THE HOLLOW: Yoli conepiya miquiliztli. :FREYA: Spasi animam suam. :KLAUS: Where's the pendant? :FREYA: She's done it. She's taken Elijah's power. The Hollow will be reborn. :HAYLEY: He's in there. You heard him, right? :FREYA: Yes, he's somewhere inside, but screaming. French Rivera a nightclub, vampires are seen feeding. Rebekah is dressed up and goes to pick a man (who is a vampire) to dance with. Kol is seen feeding on a female patron. Rebekah makes out with the male vampire until he falls down to the floor and desiccates to death, following more vampires are heard doing the same, especially a female vampire Kol was holding. Most of the female patrons are heard screaming and start leaving with other patrons after the rest of the vampires fall down and die. :REBEKAH: Kol I haven't seen vampires die like this since... you were killed. :KOL: And my entire sireline died with me. :REBEKAH: Elijah. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :KLAUS: the living room, talking to Freya Rebekah and Kol just landed. I just assured them we're mere moments from returning our brother to life. Don't make me a liar. :FREYA: I can't resurrect Elijah until I'm certain his mind is whole. :KLAUS: Well, you saved Finn with that very trinket. What's the problem? :FREYA: When that pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind shattered with it. He’s most likely retreated to the innermost of his consciousness. :HAYLEY: How do we find that? :FREYA: I don't know. It could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories, but if I try fixing the pendant before finding him and healing his mind; he'll be permanently fractured, like casting a broken bone before it's been properly set. :KLAUS: Spare me the medical analogies and fix him. :FREYA: I need to go inside and find him. Once I'm sure his mind is stable, then I can fix the pendant. :KLAUS: Well, then stop talking and get in there. :HAYLEY: Klaus? Take a walk, get some air. Let her work. Please. Freya Please tell me that you can do this. :FREYA: He's my brother. I'm not gonna stop until he's safe. Marcel's Penthouse :JOSH: Good news and bad news. Vincent thinks he can cure Sofya. All you need to do is bring him the Hollow's blood. :MARCEL: Fifteen-thousand-year-old newly resurrected super powerful witch and I just need to get her blood. There's got to be another option. Is that all he said? :JOSH: Pretty much. Just something about extracting the magic from the Hollow's blood and then reverse engineering what she did to Sofya. The point is, I think it's a safe bet that Sofya's not his top priority. :MARCEL: Sofya risked her life for me, all right? I'm not just gonna sit around while she's dying. :JOSH: But given that the Hollow is, like, pure evil incarnate, maybe you should consider reaching out to people who are just a little more powerful than me. Like... Like Mikaelson people. :MARCEL: I work better alone. :JOSH: Really? Then what am I doing here? :MARCEL: You're the only one I trust, all right? Just look after her. Meanwhile, I'm gonna track down the Hollow. French Quarter an outdoor market, two females are buying flowers. As a male salesperson puts back rest of the flowers, they are seen wilting. The Hollow is seen back in her original body, is walking through the area. More flowers wilted as she continues to walk. :KLAUS: I never told you... but over countless years, you have meant so much to me. You have been a redeemer, a confidant, a mentor, a rival... and a friend. And at times, yes, you've been... a royal pain in the ass. Now look at you. I'm so sorry. My brother. This will not be your end. I will not rest until I bring you back. No matter how many I have to kill to insure it. :REBEKAH: Sounds like fun. I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem. :KLAUS: Perhaps you should have stayed where you were. :REBEKAH: I never should have left. Elijah might still be alive. :KLAUS: Or you'd be lying beside him. :KOL: All right! Chitchat's over. Can we slaughter someone now? :KLAUS: Well, first things first. We need to destroy the weapons that give our enemy their advantage. Now, one scratch from the rosebush is lethal to us. Freya has tracked down the eight that remain, including the main plant. Here, in the Ninth Ward. :REBEKAH: Fine, so we burn them all and then we murder that wretched bitch. :KOL: Lethal thorns, resurrected witches... what could possibly go wrong? :HAYLEY: You actually think you can pull this off? :FREYA: I don't know. I've never actually tried this before. :HAYLEY: Freya, there are a thousand years of memories in there. How will you know which is the right one? :FREYA: He'll recognize me. If I can find the core of his being or whatever memory he's clinging to, I'll pull him out. prepares her spell. :FREYA: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. French Quarter :MARCEL: Now, that is messed up. The first thing you do after being reborn is you massacre the witches who've been following your crazy ass. :THE HOLLOW: They lived to serve. They can die doing the same. Glory awaits those who sacrifice their blood to me. I wonder... how will you serve me? :MARCEL: You've been inside my head. You know that's never gonna happen. :THE HOLLOW: That's not all I know. You've come here in the hopes of saving Sofya. How gallant. She served me well. But my magic has overrun her body, an infection that will destroy her. Although... I could save her. If... you pledge your loyalty to me. :MARCEL: I didn't come to make a deal. I came for your blood. Abandoned House :FOLLOWERS: Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan. Suivre kre nan. :REBEKAH: Can I interest anyone in a swift and painless death? :KOL: Oh, come now, Beks. Do we have to be so swift? :KLAUS: Sadly. Lucky for you lot, we're in a rush. The Abattoir watches over Freya who's unconscious because of her spell. Elijah's Subconscious ELIJAH: Niklaus, do not make another move. I gave my word. :KLAUS: You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on, just one little snap and it's toodle-oo, Agnes. memories from Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. :ELIJAH: Leave her. No one hurts my family and lives. No one. :FREYA: Elijah? Elijah... memory from From a Cradle to a Grave Follower's Hideout :REBEKAH: Like stealing candy from babies. :KOL: Yes, but I'm not finished with this one. :KLAUS: Well, hurry up. We still have more ground to cover. :REBEKAH: What is the point of interrogation? We know their motives. New Orleans witches despise our family. They always have. :WITCH: Because you are beasts. Evil atrocities against Nature. Your kind has ruined this city. :KOL: Yes. I'm the worst of the worst. So tell me, is your master going to save you from me? :WITCH: Go ahead, kill me. My life ends for a greater cause than you can ever fathom. The Hollow has risen. Nothing can stop her. Not you, not even the Ancestors, despite what they might claim. :KOL: The Ancestors? :KLAUS: I thought he'd never shut up. :KOL: Is it true? Are the Ancestors back? Why didn't you tell me? I could have seen her. :KLAUS: Do you think I would deny you that happiness? I was trying to protect you, brother. Davina Claire is much changed, and not for the better. :KOL:You're lying. :KLAUS: None of this matters anyway. Because the only people capable of contacting her are the Harvest Girls Elijah murdered in cold blood! Kol! :REBEKAH: Leave him. We've got work to do. Elijah's Subconscious :KOL: You liar. You swine. :REBEKAH: Well, it certainly took me a long time, but I finally found it. :KLAUS: No, no, no, that Bordeaux was a gift from the Duke of Burgundy. :REBEKAH: Yes, a very lovely gift, intended to be shared on a special occasion. :KOL: Perhaps, say, a family dinner that did not end with one of us getting daggered. :ELIJAH: Indeed, indeed. It's more than worth the indulgence. Yes, to my beloved siblings. Together beneath one roof for the first time in centuries, with neither an argument nor a grievance to be found. :ALL: Cheers. Cheers to that. :FREYA: Elijah. :REBEKAH: Oh, that is lovely. :FREYA: It's me. :KLAUS: As was the Duke of Burgundy. :FREYA: Elijah. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: Freya, what's wrong? :FREYA: I thought I found him, but he just vanished right in front of me. That's not our only problem. I can't search Elijah's mind and sustain a spell at the same time. :HAYLEY: What if you sent me in? :FREYA: That would require more power. :HAYLEY: You stay here and anchor the spell. He'll respond to me. Send me in, Freya, I can find him. Nobody's closer to Elijah than I am. :FREYA: To place you into the pendant, I would need to channel another witch. A powerful one. Born of my family's bloodline. :HAYLEY: Hope. No. She's too young for this. :FREYA: She's young, but she's strong. Stronger than I was at her age. Hayley, I would never hurt my niece, ever. French Quarter :REBEKAH: Marcel? That's a peculiar place for a nap. :MARCEL: It wasn't like I had a choice. :KLAUS: You're fighting a one-man war, Marcellus. Doesn't seem to be going very well. Perhaps next time you'll honor our alliance and inform me of your tactics. :MARCEL: Look, I don't need to inform anyone of my tactics, especially you. :KLAUS Well, if they're this ill-conceived, perhaps you could do with my help. :REBEKAH: Well, I love it when you two bicker. We did come here for a reason. Ah, yes. The Hollow's weapon. The magically crafted source of all our current misery. :MARCEL: Magic... I need that. Give it to me. :KLAUS: Have you lost your mind, or has the Hollow stolen it from you again? :REBEKAH: Children, please use your words. :KLAUS: You're out of order. :MARCEL: Those thorns are made with my blood and the Hollow's magic, so give it to me! :REBEKAH: Stop it, both of you! Elijah is gone, we are under attack, and we cannot defeat our enemy with you two at each other's throat. :KLAUS: She's right. :KLAUS: Look, I'm not gonna give the thorns to the Hollow. I want them for something else, and I don't need them to hurt you. So unless you want me to prove that... :REBEKAH: Marcel, please. Do you really want to fight the both of us, after everything that we have endured? We need your help. We need to destroy all of the thorns so we can end this once and for all. :MARCEL: What, do you mean there's more? :REBEKAH: Yes, we cleared the Quarter, but there's still one in Gentilly. So if we go together... :KLAUS: Nice job, sister. Perhaps next time less carrot, more stick. The Abattoir :HAYLEY: You don't have to do this if you don't want to. :HOPE: It's okay. I'm not afraid. :FREYA: Ready? :HAYLEY: So he's just in there somewhere, clinging to broken memories? :FREYA: The core of his being has retreated deep into his subconscious, but, yes, he's still in there. :HAYLEY: And I just search until I find him? :FREYA: You don't have time. There are too many memories for you to randomly search. You have to think, where would Elijah find refuge? It has to be somewhere that represents the fundamental basis of who he is. Hopefully, that's a good place. When you find it, draw him out and wake him up. But be careful, his mind is unstable. :HOPE: Mom? Be careful. :HAYLEY: I'll be right back, sweetie. : FREYA: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :FREYA AND HOPE: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HAYLEY: Come on, Elijah, where are you? Elijah's Subconscious memories from Gather Up the Killers :ELIJAH: Your hair. :HAYLEY: I changed it. :ELIJAH: Yeah. :HAYLEY: I missed you. Let me go get dressed. Elijah. It's me. I know you're here. Look at me. French Quarter :REBEKAH: All right, I've had enough of your condescending cold shoulder.Talk to me. :KLAUS: And do what? State the obvious? That your feelings for Marcel have left you compromised. Even now when your family needs you the most, he's got you wrapped around his little finger. :REBEKAH: You're filled with grief and you're lashing out, but you know what? He's my brother, too, and I am just as hurt and just as scared without him here. :KLAUS: Well, then you should go. I'll find the thorns myself, butcher my way through this entire city if that's what it takes, and if it turns out Marcel has taken them, I'll deal with him as well. :REBEKAH: Oh, lovely, you're sounding like your old self. :KLAUS: Well, someone has to protect this family. :REBEKAH: And there it is. The excuse that you always use. You know, if you're so determined to be this way, then everything that Elijah has done for you, including his death, will be for nothing. Elijah's Subconscious enters the "Red Door". :HAYLEY: Must be in here. Elijah? I'm here to help you. Elijah. Hey. Elijah, wake up. It's me. Elijah! Stop! Stop! Lafayette Cemetery :KOL: I appreciate you meeting with me. And I'd like to make it worth your while. Dark Objects. The most powerful trinkets in New Orleans. And this... this is not even half of what I have. :AMY: We're Harvest Girls. We know what Dark Objects are. :JESSICA: What do you want for them? :KOL: I want to talk to Davina Claire. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why help a Mikaelson? :AMY: Your brother murdered us. :KOL: I am not my brother. I have been a friend to witches for centuries. I... I even taught you lot how to make these things. There's no reason we can't go back to old times. :JESSICA: We know better than to trust vampires. :KOL: The Hollow is the real enemy here, not me. Now, like it or not, we are all in this together. But trust me when I say I make a better friend than foe. Take the Objects. Just please let me talk to her. :AMY: You Mikaelsons come around asking for favors, threatening, manipulating. :JESSICA: That's why we're gonna make sure you never see Davina Claire again. :KOL: Let me talk to her now! Gentilly :MARCEL: You guys put up a good fight. I respect that. Still, at the end of the day, too little... too late :REBEKAH: And that is the last one. I suppose I should say thank you for your hard work. :MARCEL: Don't make me fight you, Rebekah. :REBEKAH: If you want this, you'll have to. :MARCEL: Let it go. :REBEKAH: You know I won't. :KLAUS: If you desire a weapon that can kill us, then you're a threat. :MARCEL: That's just your paranoia, all right? Not everything is a plot against you. :KLAUS: Then why seek the thorns at all? :MARCEL: Because there's more at risk than just your family, all right? The magic in those thorns can save someone that I care about. All right? You can burn the other ones, just give me that one! :REBEKAH: What's her name? :MARCEL: Her name is Sofya. :REBEKAH: There was a time when you'd have gone to these lengths for me. :KLAUS: Rebekah. :REBEKAH: Come on, Nik. I know that look well. He's fighting for love. :KLAUS: When you're done saving your precious Sofya... :MARCEL: Yeah, of course. I'll burn it myself. The Abattoir and Elijah's Subconscious :FREYA AND HOPE: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HAYLEY: Freya! :FREYA AND HOPE: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HAYLEY: Freya! Elijah. Please. Stop! :FREYA AND HOPE: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HOPE: Mom! :FREYA: Tillate... Hope, stop! :HOPE: Aunt Freya, please, do something! :FREYA: Hope, I need you to focus on the spell. :HAYLEY: I'm not trying to fight you. I'm just trying to bring you home. :FREYA: Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HOPE: Come back, Mom, come back! :FREYA: Tillate ulaz. Tillate... :FREYA: Hope. Hope. If we don't maintain the spell, we could lose her in there. :HOPE: Let me help. I can save her. :FREYA: Now, listen, I need you to trust me. This is what we're gonna do. I'm gonna put you inside the pendant. When you're in there, I need you to call out to your mom. Okay? Now, when you're in the hallway, do not open any doors. Do you understand? Okay.Okay. Hey. Lay down, okay? I'll see you soon. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. Tillate ulaz. :HOPE: Mom? I'm here. Mom? Where are you, Mom? :HAYLEY: Hope! Stay there! Hope! Please don't do this. Please don't do this. Please don't do this. Please. Please! :HOPE: Mommy! Mom? I can't find you. :HAYLEY: Hope. Stay there. Mommy's coming. :ELIJAH: Hayley. :HOPE: Are you okay? :HAYLEY: I'm okay. I'm okay. :HOPE: Where's Elijah? :ELIJAH: I'm right here. :HAYLEY: You need to leave. This isn't safe. :ELIJAH: It's okay. It's me. :HAYLEY: Go home, baby. Tell Freya it's safe to fix the pendant. :ELIJAH: Please forgive me. :FREYA AND HOPE: Leigheas brotin. Leigheas brotin. Leigheas brotin. Leigheas brotin :HOPE: Mommy! The Abattoir :REBEKAH: Good work today. :FREYA: He's not back yet. :REBEKAH: I don't suppose you could drop him into another body. :FREYA: I can't risk it, not after what he's been through. His original body is where he belongs, and now that his mind is stable within the pendant, I can bring him back. I just need a large enough sacrifice. :REBEKAH: You're thinking what I'm thinking? :FREYA: Kill the Hollow, save our brother. :REBEKAH: Happy to do the dirty work. :FREYA: Assuming it's even possible. If it's not, we're going to have to consider alternatives. :REBEKAH: Such as? :FREYA: I know you don't want to hear it, but if we have to choose between Marcel and Elijah... it's not a choice. Marcel's Penthouse :JOSH: Well, top-notch day, huh? At least you got that thorn stake, right? I mean, that's a win. :MARCEL: If we're lucky, Vincent can siphon off the power. Help Sofya, then it's a win. :JOSH: Well, you don't sound all that optimistic. Is this about Sofya or Rebekah? :MARCEL: Klaus used to tell me that having power made you a target. Having allies made you vulnerable, so choose. You can have one or the other, power or friends. :JOSH: You know that's psychotic, right? :MARCEL: Yeah, but then... maybe there's some truth to it, too. :JOSH: Well, for what it's worth... pretty glad you're my friend. I mean, whatever's coming, whatever this city's gonna face, the Hollow, the Mikaelsons, I know that you will do the right thing. I've never doubted that. :MARCEL: The Hollow's unlike anything we've ever faced before. There's a... a darkness to her, coldness. And I'll tell you, Josh, as strong as I am, she took me down like I was nothing. I can't do this on my own. We're gonna need all the allies we can get. Vincent, Sofya... Klaus. Even Rebekah. Or else this fight's over before it starts. The Abattoir :KLAUS: From what I hear, you saved the day. :HAYLEY: I wouldn't say that. :KLAUS: Ah, I see. So you ventured inside my brother's shattered mind, and it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows. :HAYLEY: I went through the Red Door. I tried to save him, but the things I saw, the innocent people, the slaughter. I really thought that I would find him in a good place, but he chose the darkest part of himself. :KLAUS: You know what we are. We're, all of us, monsters. We've committed countless atrocities over the years. But Elijah... has only ever done those things for family. And that is why he's the very best of us. He always has been. Lafayette Cemetery and The Abattoir :KOL: Suppose everybody's celebrating Elijah's rescue? One big happy family? :REBEKAH: Something like that. You should be here, too, you know. :KOL: Well, everybody got what they wanted. :REBEKAH: At least we have each other. Kol... I'm going to stay in New Orleans. At least until we see this through. Can I convince you to do the same? :KOL: I don't think I can. Lafayette Cemetery :KOL: I'm not in the mood for games, witch. :THE HOLLOW: What if I told you I could bring Davina back to life? For a price, of course. Hollow slices her hand, and a women screams in a tomb. Kol takes off in a run :KOL: Davina! Hollow proved that she had resurrected Davina. The same cut appears on Davina's hand/ Davina. :DAVINA: Kol. :THE HOLLOW: Some would go to the ends of the Earth to protect their love. :KOL: You let her go or I will rip you apart. :THE HOLLOW:I wouldn't do that. She and I are now linked. Hollow raises her hand and shows him proof. So, if you want to keep her safe, then you belong to me. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Four